Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
Persona Q '''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナQ シャドウ オブ ザ ラビリンス オリジナル・サウンドトラック'') est sorti le 16 juillet 2014. [[Shoji Meguro]], compositeur attitré de la série, n'a écrit que le thème d'ouverture. La composition revient à [[Atsushi Kitajoh]] et [[Toshiki Konishi]], qui œuvrent en parallèle sur ''[[Persona 4 Arena Ultimax]]''. [[Yuzo Koshiro]], compositeur des ''Etrian Odyssey'', une autre série d'Atlus, a participé avec un seul morceau. À l'instar de ''[[Persona 4: the Animation]]'', on y retrouve le trio d'interprètes [[Lotus Juice]] /[[Yumi Kawamura]] / [[Shihoko Hirata]], les paroles sont écrites par Lotus Juice, [[Benjamin Franklin]], [[Reiko Tanaka]] et [[Azusa Kido]]. Pistes Disque 1 #'''[[Maze of Life]]''' (''MAZE OF LIFE'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura et Shihoko Hirata #:Thème d'introduction. #'''We're Here Now''' (''僕らは今ここにいる'', ''?'') #:'''Composition:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'''The Voice Someone Calls (PQ ver.)''' (''The Voice Someone Calls -in the labyrinth-'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Extraite de ''Persona 3''. #'''Corn Dog''' (''アメリカンドッグ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Strange School''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''You in Wonderland''' (''不思議の国のアナタ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du premier donjon. #'''Labyrinth Culture Festival''' (''迷宮文化祭'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Too Dangerous''' (''アブナイ二人'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Sweets and Cards''' (''お菓子とトランプ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du premier donjon. Variation de "You in Wonderland". #'''[[Light the Fire Up in the Night]] -Dark Hour-''' (''Light the Fire Up in the Night "KAGEJIKAN"'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Lotus Juice et Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de combat avec la SEES. #'''Shadow in Wonderland''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du premier donjon. Variation de "You in Wonderland". #'''Equilibrium''' (''均衡'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''[[Laser Beam]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles et chant:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chœur:''' Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'''Joy (PQ ver.)''' (''JOY -in the labyrinth-'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Extraite de ''Persona 3''. #'''Stuffed Toy''' (''あみぐるみ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Group Date Cafe''' (''ごーこんきっさ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du second donjon. #'''Takoyaki''' (''TAKOYAKI'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''It's Show Time''' (''It's ショウ Time'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du second donjon. Variation de "Group Date Cafe". #'''Instinct and Longing''' (''憧憬と本能'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du second donjon. Variation de "Group Date Cafe". #'''Paulownia Mall (PQ ver.)''' (''ポロニアンモール -in the labyrinth-'', ''?'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura #:Extraite de ''Persona 3''. #'''Donut''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Demon Afterschool Club''' (''放課後悪霊クラブ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du troisième donjon. #'''You Shouldn't Be Here''' (''あるはずのないもの'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''I'm Here...''' (''ここにいるよ･･･'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du troisième donjon. Variation de "Demon Afterschool Club". #'''Key to a Mystery''' (''key to a mystery'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Ahead to Silence''' (''静寂の先に'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du troisième donjon. Variation de "Demon Afterschool Club". #'''Memories of the School (PQ ver.)''' (''学園の記憶 -in the labyrinth-'', ''?'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Extraite de ''Persona 3''. #'''Disturbances - The One Called from Beyond''' (''戦乱　彼方より呼ばれし者'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Yuzo Koshiro #:'''Violons:''' Aya Ito (伊藤 彩) et Yuya Yanagihara (柳原 有弥) #:'''Alto:''' Mikiyo Kikuchi (菊地 幹代) #:'''Violoncelle:''' Masami Horisawa (堀沢 真己) #:'''Trompette:''' Teppei Kawakami (川上 鉄平) #:'''Trombone:''' Makoto Igarashi (五十嵐 誠) #:'''Saxophone:''' Norihiko Hibino (日比野 則彦) #:'''Batterie:''' Hiroki Murakami (村上 広樹) #:'''Percussions:''' Naoko Sato (佐藤 直子) #:'''Basse:''' Toshiyuki Tanahashi (棚橋 俊幸) #:'''Guitares:''' Tomoyoshi Hirano (平野 友義) et Satoshi Izumi (和泉 聡志) #:'''Piano:''' Taku Yabuki (矢吹 卓) #:'''Orgue:''' AYAKI (Ayaki Saito 齋藤 彰希) #:Extraite des ''Etrian Odyssey''. Disque 2 #'''Glimpse of a Memory (PQ ver.)''' (''記憶の片隅 -in the labyrinth-'', ''?'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Extraite de ''Persona 4''. #'''Light the Fire Up in the Night -Midnight Channel-''' (''Light the Fire Up in the Night "MAYONAKA"'') #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Lotus Juice et Shihoko Hirata #:Thème de combat avec l'équipe d'investigation. #'''Way to Go!''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de victoire. #'''Tea Break''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Like a Dream Come True (PQ ver.)''' (''Like a dream come true -in the labyrinth-'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Extraite de ''Persona 4''. #'''How Much? (PQ ver.)''' (''How much ? -in the labyrinth-'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Extraite de ''Persona 4''. #'''Inaba Regional Exhibition''' (''稲羽郷土展'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #: #'''F.O.E''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème de combat contre un adversaire coriace. #'''Unexpected Turn of Affairs''' (''怪しい雲行き'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Bonfire''' (''篝火'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du quatrième donjon. #'''Hot Chase''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Looming Danger''' (''迫りくる脅威'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du quatrième donjon. Variation de "Bonfire". #'''Memories of Time''' (''時の記憶'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du quatrième donjon. Variation de "Bonfire". #'''Friends''' (''おともだち'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème de combat contre le lapin blanc. #'''Promise''' (''約束'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Proof''' (''証'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Another World''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Footsteps of Time''' (''時の足音'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du donjon final. #'''Confrontation with the Past''' (''過去との対峙'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Battle in the Clock Tower''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de combat contre l'arachnée. #'''The Infinite''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du combat final contre Chronos. #'''One Word Only''' (''たった一つの言葉'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Blue Sky''' (''青空'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Map to Tomorrow''' (''明日への地図'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Variation de "Changing Me". #'''[[Changing Me]]''' (''changing me'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Azusa Kido #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura et Shihoko Hirata #:'''Violon:''' Emi Matsushita (松下 絵美) #:Thème de fin. #'''Changing Me -Music Box ver.-''' (''changing me -a music box-'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de l'écran des résultats. Galerie Persona 4 Arena Ultimax '''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ4 ジ・アルティマックス ウルトラス―プレックスホールド オリジナル・サウンドトラック'', ''Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Original Soundtrack'') sort le ???. Cet album ne se concentre que sur les personnages inédits de cette version. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]] et [[Atsushi Kitajoh]], auteurs musicaux du premier opus, écrit par ???, et interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]], [[Lotus Juice]] et ???. (en suspens) Persona 4: Dancing All Night '''Persona 4 Dancing All Night Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ４ ダンシングオールナイト オリジナル・サウンドトラック'') (en suspens) Shin Megami Tensei IV '''Shin Megami Tensei IV Original Soundtrack''' (''真・女神転生IV オリジナル・サウンドトラック'') est sorti le 26 février 2014. L'album adopte un style rock retro, similaires aux premières productions d'Atlus, et reprend une bonne partie des morceaux d'origine. L'album est quasi-composé par [[Ryota Koduka]], assisté du responsable musical du jeu [[Kenichi Tsuchiya]] et de [[Toshiki Konishi]]. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Disque 3 Disque 4 Galerie Persona 2: Innocent Sin 2011 Persona 2: Eternal Punishment 2012 Persona 2009 Shin Megami Tensei III Shin Megami Tensei III: Maniacs Maken X Maken X Remix Maken Shao: Demon Sword Persona 3: the Movie Spring of Birth Single Album A Midsummer's Knight Dream Single Album Persona 4: the Animation Singles Albums Arrange Soundtrack Persona 4: the Golden Animation Single '''Next Chance to Move On / Dazzling Smile''' est sorti le 10 septembre 2014. Ce single est sorti avec le premier disque de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]''. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]] et [[Teppei Kobayashi]], et interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]]. Pistes #'''[[Next Chance to Move On]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:Thème d'introduction. #'''[[Dazzling Smile]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:Thème de fin. #'''Next Chance to Move On -instrumental ver.-''' #'''Dazzling Smile -instrumental ver.-''' #'''Next Chance to Move On -TV size ver.-''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #'''Dazzling Smile -TV size ver.-''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi (Livré avec le Disc 1) Album '''Persona 4 Golden Animation Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン・アニメーション オリジナル・ウンドトラック'') est sorti le 12 novembre 2014. Cet album, sorti avec le 3ème disque de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]'', contient les musiques originales à cette série. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]] et [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], écrit par ???, et interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]] et [[Lotus Juice]]. Pistes (Livré avec le Disc 3) Arrange Soundtrack (Livré avec la pré-commande) '''Persona 4 Golden Animation Original Arrange Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン アニメーション オリジナル・アレンジサ・ウンドトラック'') est sorti le 25 janvier 2015. Pistes #'''[[Next Chance to Move On]] -Special Mix-''' #:'''Arrangement:''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''[[Dazzling Smile]] -Special Mix-''' #:'''Arrangement:''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''[[Time to Make History]] -Special Mix-''' #:'''Arrangement:''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Memories -Special Mix-''' (''記憶 -Special Mix-'') #:'''Arrangement:''' Drama Persona 4 Golden Animation (Livrés avec les Discs 2 et 4) Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers 2013 Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Soulless Army Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs Demon King Abaddon Devil Summoner: the Drama Stange Journey Devil Survivor Original Overclocked Devil Survivor 2 Original Break Record Versions originales Persona Persona 2 IS Persona 2 EP Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Autres=